


Blend

by Lbug84



Series: Blend [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adultery, Blended family, Daddy!Peeta, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Mommy!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbug84/pseuds/Lbug84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You aren't the only one with a child to protect." An Everlark Modern Day AU about becoming a blended family.</p><p>Enjoy, you ingrates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I Am a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading.
> 
> A blended family is formed when people marry while still raising children from previous relationships. Think Jada & Will, Ashton & Demi, etc.
> 
> I wrote this after reading a few Daddy!Peeta fics. I fell in love with the idea of Peeta as a father. And so this is an Everlark modern day AU story about how complicated, messy, and yet still beautiful becoming a blended family can be.
> 
> Thank you to Lauralulubee for playing beta for me with this prologue.
> 
> I own nothing. Characters by Suzanne Collins, quotes from music by Kendrick Lamar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Katniss.


	2. I Can Feel The Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lauralulubee for playing beta again.

She met a dude named Peeta and they fell in love.


	3. I Like a Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love when a new story gets a positive response. Thank you for reading and for encouraging me to continue. I hope you enjoy.

They did it missionary every day for the rest of their lives.


	4. How Can I Paint This Picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Seriously, the response to this story is humbling. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it. I sincerely appreciate every comment, review, private message, kudos, and virtual high five. Each one motivates me to write more and keep this story going.
> 
> The pressure to deliver is getting to me now! Ahh!
> 
> So this chapter may seem kind of fluffy, but I think it's an important one in Katniss's transition from Gale to Peeta, and of course for their daughters to begin to form bonds too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

There was never any drama. They never had any ups or downs.


	5. Another Mistake Living Deep in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a geek, but my husband is not. He suggested I change my pen name to munchausen by proxy since I would write fanfiction for such a small audience. But I shut him down when I showed him that over 100 of you are subscribed! Yes! Now if only I could get him off my back about being a Trekkie.
> 
> Anyway, the plot moves forward in this chapter, which always makes posting nerve wracking. Cus getting hate mail sucks. So please don't send me any.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They would just do it missionary. Every day.


	6. A small lighter can burn a bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! And Happy Labor Day (to those of you in the States).
> 
> I really don't have the words to tell you how much I appreciate the increased positive response to this story. Thank you! You have all been wonderful.
> 
> I'll try to continue to post with some sort of regularity. But my kid starts preschool this week and I'm freakin' nervous (he's not though).
> 
> Lauralulubee, author of the awesome fic, I'll look after you, has been an excellent beta for this chapter. She's even helping me out with the next one, so hopefully it'll be ready for prime time soon.
> 
> Lastly, I noticed this story is being shared a lot on tumblr, so I'm giving tumblr another try. So follow me, HazlenutMacchiatio, look at funny pictures, chat, or whatever the hell else we're supposed to do there.
> 
> Thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sometimes she would hunt. And then they would do it missionary.


	7. I'm trying to keep it alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the praise. Thank you all so much.
> 
> I'm a little nervous to post this chapter. Lauralulubee read over three drafts of it for me (thank you!), because I wanted the last scene right. Before you read it, I just want to remind you all that this story is about becoming a blended family. And that means making room for everyone. It's complicated. There's no one correct way to make it work, but ultimately it can be a beautiful thing in which the children benefit the most.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget to connect with me on tumblr. HazlenutMacchiato.

Sometimes Peeta would bake. Cheese buns, of course. And then they'd do it missionary.


	8. A World on Two Different Axels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oh, my! I'm so glad you're still with me. Forgive my delay in updating this story and Rerun...and First Run...and Unangan. I'm not abandoning anything. I participated in the latest round of Prompts in Panem. Check out my story, _A Grown Woman, Not a Girl_ if you have time.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I was sure y'all would be pissed off about the Gale kiss. But from your reviews, comments, and private messages, I've learned so much about you. Thank you for sharing your stories with me. I look forward to reading more. I can only hope I continue to do the story content justice for you...though I'm sure you'll let me know if something is off.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And omg there are 200 of you subscribed now!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks again lauralulubee for beta'ing, reading my chicken scratch ideas piecemeal and helping me develop this chapter into something coherent. And do read her**  
>  **fic _The Heart Keeper_ , when you get the chance.**

They would hunt and bake and do it missionary, simply because they are Everlark. Oh, also, they started calling themselves 'Everlark.'


	9. Behind The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Fall, everyone!**   
>  **I'm so appreciative of your comments, messages, reviews, etc. Keep 'em coming!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, if anyone reading this is British and could shed some light on rhyming slang for me, it'd be much appreciated. I had a bit in this chapter, but i removed it so I don't make a fool of myself.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks to _lauralulubee_ for being an awesome beta.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Not much disclosure this time. You all know whats coming.**  
>  **Here's some family drama for you. I hope you enjoy it!**

There was never anyone named Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyming Slang Outtake:
> 
> So, this was my attempt at rhyming slang. I wanted Gale and Rory to use it as a sort of secret code language at the dinner table. I ultimately took it out, because I've never actually heard rhyming slang used in conversation (except by Don Cheadle in Ocean's Eleven) and I wasn't sure how natural it sounded. So if you're British and this offends, I'm sorry. Thats not my intent.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> His thumb strokes the back of my hand as he takes a deep calming breath. Gale's eyes darken and I hold his gaze as his lips part. 
> 
> "Leave it out," Rory says. 
> 
> Gale turns to face Rory. "Rue's up the apples and pears all ballistic. And my trouble and strife is telling pork pies about this...dental flosser." He gestures towards Peeta.
> 
> "Gale," I caution. Prim rolls her eyes. She and I especially hate when Gale and Rory code switch like this. Haven't they figured out that we can still understand them? Mostly. "I ain't your wife."
> 
> "You don't have a fork and knife. Now, leave it out, or you'll get me in right Barney." He hooks a thumb at Prim. "You and Rue will rabbit and pork, mashed potatoes," Rory sighs.
> 
> Peeta wears a confused expression as his eyes drift to the mashed potatoes on the table.
> 
> "What are they talking about, Daddy?" DJ says quietly. Peeta only shakes his head at her, indicating that he does not wish to tell her. But I know it's because he doesn't know, himself.
> 
> I make a show of throwing my hands up. "Y'all keep eating. I'll go talk to her."


	10. I Know What You're Scared Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the fall. Here's a nice long chapter. Things really get moving in the next one, so enjoy the relative calm for now.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks again to _Lauralulubee_ for beta'ing this 10K word chapter!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh and speaking of smut…look up the Venus Butterfly. You're welcome.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please review or send me PM and let me know what you think about the story. I truly appreciate all of your messages, especially those of you who share your own experiences with blended families.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Lastly, thank you to _AJLx_ and _TheNewClassicGirl_ , who helped me with some British slang. I gave up on the rhyming slang thing, but if you look back, you'll see that I posted a small outtake at the end of the last chapter of what I attempted to write. If you're British and I've somehow offended you with the outtake…I'm sorry.**
> 
>  
> 
> **As always, I hope you enjoy.**
> 
> * * *

Because Everlark shippers don't like Gale.


	11. I Know You Had To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! I was totally gonna sit on this til next week, but I'm excited to post it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I also wanted to share this conversation between me and my awesome beta:**
> 
>  
> 
> _Lbug: So you didn't find it distracting?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lulubee: I'm used to funky shit happening in your stories_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lbug: Damn, I didn't realize so much "funky shit" happened in my stories_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lulubee: Snowballs, smelling dicks, venus butterflies, wet checking, poison ivy vag, sex against highrise windows, sucking on titties in prison cells, blowing one husband while getting fucked by the other (that happened in Unalaska I think right?), airplane bathroom sex, handjobs on airplanes, sex in public restrooms...I'm sure I'm missing a bunch but you get the idea_
> 
>  
> 
> _Lbug: Damn it…And it was Unangan where she blew Finn while fucking Peeta_
> 
>  
> 
> **…so sometimes I get carried away…**
> 
>  
> 
> **Love you all for reading. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll be waiting on mail from you when you're done reading it! I expect a full inbox!**

Katniss and Peeta never cheated on each other. Because that would be bad.


	12. A Feasible Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm back! See, I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks, lauralulubee, for beta'ing 15K words for me in one afternoon! She's a machine!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for each and every review, message, and comment. Your feedback is invaluable – and seriously motivating. And aww, y'all actually care about the Katniss and Peeta, in this AU don't you? The feels! I can't! **fans self****
> 
>  
> 
> **To answer a faq, you'll find the aforementioned "funky shit" in the following stories.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Blend:** Snowballs, smelling dicks, Venus Butterfly, wet checking…things I've not yet decided on…
> 
>  **Rerun:** Sex against highrise windows, airplane bathroom sex, handjobs on airplanes, sex in public restrooms…and yes, poison ivy vag (eew!). I'm updating it soon.
> 
>  **Unangan:** K/P/F threesome, Anniss action (also being updated soon, I promise. But after Rerun,) The Unalaska universe is NOT purely Everlark though. So, if a little carpet munching is gonna make you cranky, don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you again for following this story. Please don't forget to review when you're done reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And now, the reason you're here…**

They never did anything too kinky either. Because their shippers wouldn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you write out that hate mail, just hang on a second. I wanted to tackle Peeta's reaction and the custody stuff before getting in to Gale's reaction. The next chapter is mostly written. I'm just trying to get it right for you. I'll post soon. Promise!


	13. Something You Can Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **With this chapter we are officially over 300 subscribers on FF and 100 on AO3. Amazing! Thank you for following this story!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **As I mentioned, this chapter gave me some trouble. I wanted to calm things down, since its been kinda crazy the past couple of chapters. So big thanks to my beta, _Lauralulubee_ who read and reread this one. And remember to be polite in your commentary since a person is reading it (seriously, we're nearly 100k words deep in this story. I assume we all agree on premise at this point).**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**

They didn't have any age gap, or work relationship, or anything that would make it weird or uncomfortable for their shippers.


	14. Look Inside of My Soul - Peeta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> So, this is an outtake chapter, written in Peeta's Point of View. I pulled it out of my trash after getting over a dozen messages inside of a few hours of posting the last chapter asking about Peeta & Gale's conversation and what Peeta was doing all day. I sent it to my beta, lauralulubee, and we agree that it does nothing to move the plot forward (and we are already at 100K words, and still deep in the plot). But, as special treat, and since I truly value your feedback and continued enjoyment of this story, we fixed it up a little and I'm posting it just for you.
> 
> Thank you again for your amazing feedback, sharing your personal stories, and most of all for being polite. I can't tell you how far a kind message goes in motivating me in writing this fic. Keep the reviews coming!

They had a cat, though. Named a Buttercup.


	15. Stuck in a box - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone. So, I'm getting the hang of tumblr (kinda, sorta, not really) so feel free to reach me there. HazlenutMacchiato
> 
> Thanks again to lauralulubee for beta'ing this bear of a story. When I originally outlined the story, I didn't plan beyond chapter 7, so this is awesome. I'm glad you're all still in it with me. Thank you in advance for the feedback and polite messages I hope you'll continue to send.
> 
> And sorry my other fics haven't been updated. I swear I have like 2k words of Rerun and 4k words of Unangan written and collecting dust. I just need that inspiration to strike to finish the chapters, y'know. I'm working on it. Also, feel free to check out my prompts in panem fic A Grown Woman, Not A Girl.
> 
> This chapter just got too long so I've spilt it into two parts. It's finished, beta'd and ready to post. But I'll give you a day or so to collect your thoughts before posting part two. Promise it's coming though. I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes when they did it missionary, the cat was there.


	16. Stuck in a Box - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

But he was never in the room because it would be weird if he was. Katniss and Peeta preferred total privacy when they did it missionary.


	17. Hide Every Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Lot's of conflicting feedback regarding the VA accent. Keep your thoughts coming (I may not agree, but it's good to know how you're receiving it).
> 
> This chapter is transitional, as the Mellarks begin to settle into their lives together. But it's important for settling things that need settling before the twins arrive.
> 
> Lauralulubee hooked me up again with her awesome beta skills. She's gonna post the finale of her fic Until The Sun Falls soon, so look out for it. Also, I updated Rerun over on AO3, so if you were waiting on that story to continue, head on over and read the latest chapter. Aaannnnd I just updated Unangan too. Woohoo!
> 
> So what I'd like from you, my lovely readers, are name suggestions. C'mon, help me name these toast babies. We've got two mini Peetas on the way! They need names! There are 350 of you subscribed now, and I'll bet each and every one of you has an opinion. Looking forward to your suggestions.

You'd think that they would get tired of doing it missionary. Cus it's boring and uncreative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…what are we naming the twins? Don't forget to send me a message or a review with your suggestions!


	18. The New People - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> I hope those of you in the states enjoyed the Thanksgiving holiday. And that by now we've all seen Catching Fire!
> 
> Who's ready for this? A new chapter of Blend! It's a long one, and a little graphic. I'm breaking it into two parts again, but I'm posting them both right now, so no worries.
> 
> Thank you to lauralulubee for beta'ing this monster. And to MockinJayFlyingFree for pre-reading and helping me get the most important scene right (oh and go read her fic, The Wedding).
> 
> Thanks for your feedback and for helping me pick baby names. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on these chapters! Reviews are love!

But they never did! They never got tired of each other. And they never got tired of doing it missionary.


	19. The New People - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New People, Part two
> 
> Don't forget to Review :)

Buttercup got tired of them doing it missionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about giving birth:
> 
> I've only done it once. I was 27, in great shape before I got pregnant (seriously, I was good to go. See my body paint photo on tumblr taken 4 months before I got pregnant. I've never looked better!) and it took 27 hours. My water broke before my contractions were close (which doesn't happen often, but it does happen.)
> 
> I haven't given birth to twins so I had some help with this. Katniss has a fairly uncomplicated birth. Both of her babies were head down, which is not always the case. I've read so many birth stories on the bump, theunnecesarean, and babycenter where women give birth vaginally to the first twin, but then had a c-section for the second due to position. It's tough. The second baby is anything but easy.
> 
> In case you missed it: Katniss is 28 years old, and this is her second pregnancy and second birth. I gave her about 12 hours of labor, with 22 minutes of pushing and 19 minutes between twins. Her water didn't break until her contractions were two minutes apart. Her complications were the second baby drifting back up (her doctors may have suggested a c section, but she wasn't in a hospital) and tearing on the second baby. The babies themselves had "normal" birth weights and decent Apgar scores. 
> 
> Anyway if you want to know more about giving birth to multiples, I'd start here:
> 
> Here's what the uva medical center thinks about C-sections:  
> uvahealth dot com/services/womens-health/conditions-treatments/14798
> 
> Also UVA's stats:  
> theunnecesarean dot com/blog/2010/12/15/virginia-cesarean-rates-by-hospital-2006 dot html#sthash dot oleHVd5f dot dpbs
> 
> And info on multiple births:  
> americanpregnancy dot org/multiples/complications dot htm
> 
> And read this woman's birth story:  
> amongstlovelythings dot com/2013/08/welcoming-our-twins-my-birth-story dot html
> 
> And if medical journals are your thing I suggest the following:
> 
> A Randomized Trial of Planned Cesarean or Vaginal Delivery for Twin Pregnancy  
> N Engl J Med 2013; 369:1295-1305 October 3, 2013DOI: 10.1056/NEJMoa1214939
> 
> Method of delivery of the nonvertex second twin: a community hospital experience.  
> AuthorsSmith SJ, et al.  
> J Matern Fetal Med. 1997 May-Jun;6(3):146-50.


	20. Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 400+ followers on fanfiction, and nearly as many reviews. Another 100+ subscribed on ao3 and the counter just tipped 10k views! I'm floored. Thank you!
> 
> Lauralulubee beta'd, MockingJayFlyingFree preread. They're both great writers so if you're looking for a new fic, check em out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :) If you've given birth, this may remind you of some things the good Lord let you forget about the first few pospartum weeks. I'm sorry. If you haven't had any kids, I can assure you the first few postpartum weeks can be just like this (and for me they were worse!). Anyway, that's my disclaimer...

But no one cares what Buttercup thinks because he's just a stupid cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one final conflict left for our favorite family... Stick around :)


	21. Two Planets Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope the holidays were good to you all.
> 
> This story hasn't been updated in a few weeks, but I have been busy. Check out the Blend Holiday Outtake I wrote for Prompts in Panem. I started with Katniss and Peeta's first Christmas, and will upload a second chapter about celebrating New Years with the boys as toddlers in the next day or so. So go check that out if you're needing your fix of Ash and Arch growing up, because were about to jump ahead a bit :)
> 
> Also, the holiday fic exchange brought us 37 new fics. I'd recommend Glühwein written by the fabulous MockingJayFlyingFree, Star Crossed Killers by the talented Lauralulubee, and Christmas TV written by yours truly.
> 
> I also updated Rerun, and wrote a New Years fic. Everything is posted here. Like I said. I've been busy!
> 
> Anyway, we're in the home stretch, this chapter begins the final conflict. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Special thanks to Chelzie for beta'ing this chapter. Okay, okay, let's get into it!

So, Katniss and Peeta would just sit and stare at each other, ignoring Buttercup, until it was time to do it missionary again.


	22. A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's get into it!
> 
> Lauralulubee and MockingJayFlyingFree (seriously, when you're done here be sure to check out Glühwein!) are amazing ladies for helping me get this chapter done. Thank you so much!
> 
> And I promised you stuff. Here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Which was everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! As promised, Peeta's dick has been sniffed.
> 
> I realize that the Delly character is a bit one dimensional at this point (as mjff pointed out), but she could only be developed so much from Katniss's POV. Hopefully the next chapter, a telling of DJ's 18th birthday party from Peeta's POV, will help to give her some depth.
> 
> Comments are love. Also today's my birthday, so don't be stingy with the feedback!
> 
> ;)


	23. Look Inside Of Your Soul - Peeta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you all for the birthday wishes. It was a rainy day, but I got a little spoiled so I can't complain.
> 
> So, this chapter will help to fill in some of the gaps from the last one. But, there are many sides to this story, so it won't dot every I or cross every T. But it will set up the next chapter nicely, for when Katniss and Peeta have to tell DJ that Delly is back in town.
> 
> My girsl Lulubee and Mockingjayflying free helped make this chapter possible. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I've been better about responding to them, haven't I?

That's the end of the story. I mean, really what more can there be without someone getting butthurt?


	24. In Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello!
> 
> You all know what to expect with this chapter, mostly. So I'll just say a quick thank you to MockingJayFlyingFree and Lauralulubee for beta'ing. Oh and to dispatchesfromdistrict7 for inspiring sleepy sex...
> 
> Did you read Gluhwein yet? How about Star Crossed Lovers? Christmas TV?

They have to fall in love and do it missionary or else their shippers will freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left... and the epilogue... There will be drabbles though...
> 
> Also, I'm writing a story for Smut 2 Save Lives. It's called I Kissed a Girl, and its everlark, anniss, and everlarkesta smutty. A lot of great authors are participating. So, head on over and donate to make sure you get the entire collection. More info is available at s2sl.tumblr.com.
> 
> And of course, I'm HazlenutMacchiato on tumblr. So come say hi :)


	25. Hide Your Feelings - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story in July of 2013, I never imagined it would be such an amazing experience. Here we are at the end, and I want to thank you all for going on this ride with me.
> 
> I have a few quick announcements before we dive in:
> 
> S2SL, the charity effort organized by StreetLightLove1 was a success, and raised over $4600 for cancer research. So, Congrats to everyone who donated! And for those of you who couldn't, [ I Kissed A Girl ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10150943/1/I-Kissed-A-Girl), my contribution, will be posted on June 1st. If you've enjoyed my smut in Blend, you're going to love IKAG, which is very smutty :) The teaser is already up, so be sure to follow the story, and you will be alerted once I start to post it. There are 5 chapters, and you're not going to want to miss any of them. It's an Everlark story, but Anniss is central to the plot. So, if girl on girl isn't your thing, there's no need to call me a dyke. Simply, do not read it.
> 
> Please be sure to subcribe to[ Blend: Holiday Outtake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087921/chapters/2189155). There are already two outtakes posted there, and if you haven't read at least the first one, you might be a little confused reading this chapter. Each outtake follows a holiday - so far Christmas and New Years, and I suspect I'll add more once I start to miss DJ... Damn, I'm really gonna miss DJ.
> 
> MockingJayFlyingFree and I are coauthoring two stories:  Absinthe , which is a sequel to her Glühwein and [When I Go ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1214113/chapters/2483626), which is a sequel to my Christmas TV. And if you ever want to chat with either of us, we're on tumblr. I'm [HazlenutMacchiato](http://hazlenutmacchiato.tumblr.com) and she's [MockingJayFlyingFree](http://mockingjayflyingfree.tumblr.com).
> 
> Lastly, did you check out the [ amazing drawing](http://everlart.tumblr.com/image/79105317792) Everlart made for this story? I don't know which of you requested it of her, but thank you so much! And thank you to Everlart of course for sharing her talent. You can catch up with her on tumblr and see all of the fic and canon inspired drawings she's made.
> 
> Thank you to all of the ladies who beta'd and preread parts of this story for me, Lauralulubee, Chelzie, and MockingJayFlyingFree. And an extra hug for MJff for the hand holding she did with this last chapter especially. It wasn't getting done without her.
> 
> Here we go...

"Fanfictions authors write on their own time and for free," said Katniss one day, as she was doing it missionary with Peeta.


	26. Hide Your Feelings - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath...

"Yeah," Peeta agreed. "Maybe our shippers should stop being such entitled jackasses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again. I hope you enjoyed the story. I haven't marked it as complete yet, because there's still an epilogue to come. You wont have to wait long for it though. Promise.
> 
> Remember, comments are love.


	27. Don't Kill My Vibe - Peeta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. After ten long months! I still can't believe how many of you are still with me. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, which MockingJayFlyingFree beta'd and Chelzie pre-read. Are you reading The Miner's Wife? You definitely should be.

"It'll never happen," Katniss lamented. "We should just do it missionary again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Thank you again!
> 
> I'll post author's notes in a couple of days along with a sneak peek of my next project (Indian!Peeta). But, I'm marking this story as complete now because... It is! Yay!
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback. Even if I haven't heard from you before, or if you're reading this sometime after I first publish it, please feel free to let me know how you've enjoyed the story. Reach me here or on Tumblr- I'm HazlenutMacchiato. Come chat, do a fitness challenge with me, ask me your nutrition questions, or simply say hi. I'd love to hear from you :)


	28. FAQs & 7 Steps Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for reading this story and sticking with me through the entire thing. I truly appreciate each and every comment, bookmark, subscription, and private message. You've all been so supportive.
> 
> I thought I'd take the time to answer a few FAQs that I get on this story.

This has been Blend by Lbug84.


End file.
